Lagrimas de amor
by emilywolen
Summary: Van e Hitomi se reecuentan despues de un tiempo, pero no todo saldra tan bien como ellos quisieran
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1

El despertador comenzó a sonar saco su brazo por debajo de las sabanas y lo paro, miro la hora las siete de la mañana, se estiro y se levanto, por unos momentos le recordó, su mirada, su olor, su rostro, y se volvió a sentir vacía de nuevo, dentro de ella algo faltaba y sabia que era el Rey de Fanelia, ya habían pasado cinco años y no conseguía que ese sentimiento desapareciera, movió su cabeza unas cuantas veces intentando que todo desapareciera de sus pensamientos, le dolía demasiado recordar, bajo a la cocina y se preparo algo para desayunar, al terminar se metió en la ducha, se vistió y se dirigió a su trabajo.

- Buenos días – le digo su amiga Yukary  cuando entro en la tienda – llegas tarde y vaya cara que tienes dormites mal.

- Me acosté un poco tarde – le contesta ella – ¿llego ya el pedido?.

- Si, lo estaba colocando todo ahora mira que jarrones más bonitos han llegado.

Hitomi fue a mirar lo que su amiga le enseñaba, ella y Yukary habían abierto una tienda, como cada una de ellas quería que fuera de cosas distintas, decidieron abrirla con cosas variadas, vendían  figuritas, juguetes, ropa, no era un negocio muy grande, pero les daba lo suficiente para vivir. Yukary seguía con Amano y eran muy felices, aunque el siempre solía estar fuera participando en carreras, era muy bueno y estaba en la selección de atletismo de su país..

- Llegaron los osos de peluche que había encargado.

- Si, los he puesto en el escaparate. – en ese momento entro un cliente y Hitomi lo fue a atender.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar muy lejano una chica gato corría por los pasillos del castillo.

- ¡Amo Van! – gritaba una y otra vez – ¡amo Van! – entro en la habitación del rey de Fanelia y comenzó a saltar sobre su cama.

- Merle, no hagas eso – le recriminó él – sabes que no me gusta que me despiertes así.

- Van, levántate, ya es tarde y tienes una reunión con el consejo. Te has vuelto a acostar tarde ¿verdad?

- Si, - contesta él – estuve leyendo un libro hasta tarde.

- Un libro claro, no fue que te quedaras mirando hacia la Luna fantasma como siempre haces, fue que estuviste leyendo un libro.

- Merle, no quiero volver a discutir, voy a vestirme ve a avisar al consejo que ahora mismo voy. 

- De acuerdo, espero que te acuerdes que hoy vendrá Allen.

- Si ya lo sé contesta él.

- Hitomi tu admirador ha vuelto – le dice Yukary.

- Pues atiéndelo tú a mí ya me tiene harta  - le dice mientras se mete en el almacén.

Yukary atiende al chico que acaba de entrar, este mira como Hitomi se va por una puerta.

- Buenos días Olken.

- Hola Yukary. Que le ocurre a Hitomi, no me quiere ver.

- No es que tiene mucho trabajo. Te puedo ayudar yo.

- No, no importa solo vine a saludar, ya volveré en otro momento – le dice yéndose.

Hitomi estaba colocando la nueva mercancía que le había llegado sobre los estantes.

- No sé que tienes en contra de ese chico.

- No tengo nada en contra de el, solo que me agota que venga todos los días a invitarme a salir.

- Hitomi es un buen chico, no entiendo porque no quieres salir con él, no te va a pasar nada por aceptar tomar un café con él.

- Porque no quiero. Si tanto te gusta sal tu con él.

- No te entiendo. En estos años, solo has salido con Rioyin, y después de dos años con él, lo dejáis, y ni siquiera pareció importarte.

- Claro que me importo, pero que se suponía que debía hacer pasarme el día llorando porque me dejo, tampoco es para tanto.

- No, pero al menos algo de pena.

- Y la sentí, pero fue él quien decidió cortar lo nuestro, si no me quería que le vamos a hacer.

- No, el problema no era que el no te quisiera, si no que tu no le querías a el, y lo sabia.

- Claro que lo quería. Solo por que no necesitara pasar las veinticuatro horas del día con él, no significa que no le quisiera. Además tu siempre te pones de su lado porque es amigo de Amano, y eso a mi no me parece justo.

- Quieres justicia Hitomi, de acuerdo ¿quien es Van?

- No sé de quien me hablas. 

- Rioyin se lo contó a Amano, en sueños le llamabas. Todas las noches, mientras dormías con tu novio llamabas a otro hombre. Eso a ti te parece justo. Y yo que soy tu mejor amiga nunca te he oído hablar de el. ¿Salías con el a la vez que con Rioyin?

- No, Van solo es una persona a la que conocí hace muchos años, y a quien ya he olvidado.

- Yo no creo que le hayas olvidado, es él, él es el culpable de esa tristeza que llevas arrastrando tantos años.

- Yukary aunque te lo explicara, primero no creo que me creyeras, y segundo no lo entenderías. – como lo iba a entender, para ella no había pasado nada, cuando Hitomi volvió a la tierra, lo hizo el mismo día que había desaparecido, igual que la primera vez, se despertó en la enfermería de su colegio con Amano junto a el, la única diferencia fue que al no llevar ella su colgante, el no se lo pidió y ella no le pidió que le ayudara a ir mas rápido porque también decidió dejar el equipo de atletismo, ya no le apetecía correr y competir como antes, pero todo en ese día fue igual, para Yukary ella nunca había desaparecido, los acontecimiento de Gaea, nunca habían ocurrido, como se lo podía explicar a su amiga.

- Nunca lo has intentando, nunca has confiado en mi para contarme todo lo que ocurrió.

- Hay veces que el hablar te hace mucho mas daño, y no quiero seguir sufriendo mas, solo quiero olvidar.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

- Venir a Fanelia, me hace sentir bien – le dice Allen a Van – este lugar es tan tranquilo, tiene tanta paz.

- Es bonito verdad – le contesta Van.

- Si, si lo es. Y dime Van ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, Fanelia prospera muy rápidamente, nos hemos convertidos en un gran reino.

- Si, eso es cierto, pero no me refería a tu país, sino solo a ti.

- Yo estoy bien, suelo estar algo ocupado con los asuntos del estado, que me resultan bastantes aburridos, entreno mucho, y he mejorado con la espada, cuando quieras te lo demuestro – le dice con una sonrisa.

- Será un placer – añade Allen riéndose – pero porque el gran y poderoso rey de Fanelia sigue solo.

- ¿Tu también? Al menos esperaba que tu no me vendrías con esto, además tu también estas solo y yo no te digo nada.

- Yo no estoy solo, lo que ocurre es que hay demasiadas mujeres y no me puedo decidir por una.

- Tu siempre seguirás igual. Nunca vas a sentar la cabeza.

- Para que hacerlo. Pero tú es distinto, tu aun la quieres, pero no consigo entender como sigues aquí esperando, Merle me ha contado que té pasas todas las noches mirando la Luna Fantasma.

- Merle no se debería meter en mis asuntos – contesta el bruscamente.

- No te lo tomes así Van, ella esta preocupada por ti, sabes cuanto tiempo la llevas esperando.

- Sí, sí que lo sé. Lo sé mejor que nadie.

- Pues vete a por ella, vete a decirle que la quieres que vuelva contigo.

- No puedo hacer eso Allen, no tengo derecho a aparecer en su vida y pedirle que lo deje todo por mí. No seria justo. Además han pasado demasiados años, y de seguro que ella ya a rehecho su vida con otra persona.

- Pero eso no lo sabes, que vas a hacer pasarte aquí la vida pensando en lo que podía haber sido, en lo que hubiera ocurrido si hubieses ido a por ella.

Se quedo a colocar las ultimas mercancías que les habían llegado y a limpiar un poco la tienda. Ya eran mas de las nueve cuando cerro y se fue iba caminando sin rumbo, sin saber muy bien a donde se dirigía, no le apetecía ir a su casa, cuando entraba allí se daba cuenta de lo sola que estaba, no tenia a nadie con ella, solo por la sencilla razón, de que la única persona con la que quería estar no podía estar nunca pero si no era con el, no quería estar con nadie. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su antigua escuela, estaba delante de la pista donde le había visto por primera vez, donde todas las noches acudía, esperando que él apareciera, se sentó en las gradas, recordando como lo había conocido. Sintió que las lagrimas acudían a sus ojos, tampoco esa noche aparecería, ni esta ni ninguna, no podía seguir así, no se podía seguir castigando así, eso sé tenia que terminar, por muchos deseos que tuviera de estar con él, eso solo le hacia mas daño cada día que pasaba y ya habían pasado demasiados no volvería nunca mas, no seguiría con una esperanza que no la dejaba vivir, se levanto y empezó a andar hacia casa, hacia la soledad de su hogar. Se dio la vuelta para mirar por ultima vez aquel lugar que tanto le recordaba a el. Se giro y empezó a caminar con lágrimas en sus ojos verdes. Una suave brisa acaricio su rostro mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, entonces vio una pluma que caía del cielo al suelo, se agacho y la cogió – es un sueño – pensó – tiene que ser un sueño – en ese momento se dio la vuelta esperando ver a su amado, pero nada ocurrió, miro su mano y se dio cuenta de que la pluma había desaparecido.

- ¡Van! – grito - ¡Van! – pero no obtuvo contestación –  porque me ocurre esto, porque cada vez que te intento olvidar, solo consigo recordarte más ¡quiero ir con él por favor, quiero ir con él! – gritaba mientras caía de rodillas – necesito estar junto a el, lo tengo que ver. – En ese momento un pilar de luz se abrió transportándola a su tan deseado destino.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

En el tejado de Fanelia Merle miraba a la Luna Fantasma, mientras pensaba en la tristeza de su amo, ella también echaba de menos a Hitomi, recordaba como al principio no le caía bien, pero aun cuando había sentido muchos celos de ella, al final se alegraba que su amo Van fuera feliz, porque ella le hacia feliz. En aquel momento vio como del cielo un pilar de luz se abrió y un cuerpo caía del cielo. Se levanto corriendo a la biblioteca donde Van y Allen hablaban.

- Van – chillo mientras entraba corriendo en la sala – la he visto, tiene que ser ella ha vuelto.

- Que dices Merle – le interrogo Van – quien ha vuelto.

- Apareció la luz y un cuerpo que bajaba, tiene que ser ella, tiene que ser Hitomi.

Van no hizo ninguna pregunta mas se dirigió corriendo a las caballerizas seguido por Allen, cogió uno de los caballos, cuando salía del castillo, se dio cuenta de que el colgante que ella le había regalado, empezaba a brillar. Siguió el camino que el colgante le mostraba, hasta llegar a un claro en el bosque donde un cuerpo estaba tendido sobre la hierba. Se bajo del caballo y se acerco hacia ella. Estaba sin sentido la cogió en sus brazos miro su rostro, ya no era una niña, pero no había cambiado tanto como para no reconocerla, era ella. En ese momento ella abrió sus ojos y vio unos ojos rojos que la miraban.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- En Fanelia.

- ¿Van eres tu?

- Si, Hitomi, soy yo.

- No, no lo eres, solo eres un sueño, como tantos que he tenido cuando despierte tu no estarás a mi lado, y volveré a estar sola.

- No es un sueño – le contesto él abrazándola – no lo es, estas aquí junto a mí y no volverás a estar nunca sola ninguno de los dos volverá a estar solo.

Hitomi correspondió al abrazo y volvió a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad de sentirlo tan cerca de ella como tantas veces había deseado, sintió como su cabeza daba vueltas y todo se volvía negro.

- Hitomi – la llamo Van al sentir como su cuerpo se volvía más flojo – el viaje a sido difícil ¿verdad? No te preocupes yo me ocupare de todo. – diciendo esto la cogió en brazos se subió como pudo al caballo y cabalgo hacia el castillo.

Allen y Merle esperaban a la puerta del castillo su regreso cuando lo vieron aparecer cabalgando despacio, hasta pararse delante de ellos. Allen sostuvo a Hitomi mientras Van se baja del caballo. Se fijo en ella, su rostro era como él lo recordaba, tenia el pelo mas largo, pero no había duda de que era ella.

- Merle – dijo Van mientras volvía a coger a Hitomi de los brazos de Allen  - que preparen una habitación para ella rápido, necesita descansar.

- Si amo Van – contesto ella corriendo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que aquella no era su habitación, giro la cabeza y entonces le vio, estaba dormido sentado en una silla junto a la cama, no había sido un sueño, él estaba allí, miro su rostro mientras dormía, había una serenidad en él, se notaba el paso de los años, era mas adulto, ya no era un niño, pero seguía igual  que como había estado en su mente durante los últimos años. En ese momento él abrió los ojos y vio aquellos ojos verdes mirándole.

- Ya te has despertado – le dijo sentándose en la cama – te encuentras bien.

- Si, creo que fueron demasiadas emociones – contesto ella sonriendo.

- Me alegro mucho de verte, te he echado de menos.

- Y yo a ti. 

- Hitomi ¿Por qué has vuelto? 

- Yo... - ella miro a esos ojos, que le preguntaban la razón de su vuelta y no sabia que contestar, y si le decía la verdad, si le contaba que había vuelto por él, porque aun le quería, porque le necesitaba. No sabia si le debía decir la verdad, porque tal vez el ya la había olvidado, ya no la quería, y esa respuesta le rompería el corazón.

- ¿Has tenido alguna visión? ¿Va a ocurrir algo?

- No, no he vuelto a tener visiones desde que me fui. No es por eso por lo que he vuelto Van.

- Entonces cual es la razón.

- Y si no hay razón, y si solo quería volver. No quería causarte ningún problema, si no quieres que este aquí, solo dímelo.

- Yo... Me alegro de que estés aquí – le contesto él con una sonrisa, le acaricio la mejilla y le susurro al oído – he pensado mucho en ti – acerco sus labios a los de ella, y la beso, ese beso tan esperado durante tanto tiempo, esa pasión que desataba uno en el otro, que les llevo a conocer sus cuerpos por primera vez.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Los rayos del sol en su semblante le despertaron, abrió los ojos lentamente, tenia miedo de abrirlos, y que todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior hubiese sido un sueño, como tantas veces, pero esta vez no era así, en el rostro del rey de Fanelia apareció una sonrisa, ella estaba allí, dormida sobre su pecho. En ese momento escucho unos golpes en la puerta, se levanto con cuidado, intentando no despertarla. Se puso algo de ropa y abrió la puerta.

- Buenos días Van – le saludo Allen.

- Buenos días. ¿Qué ocurre? – interrogo, saliendo de la habitación y arrimando la puerta  para no dejar ver al caballero celeste, la escena que había dentro del dormitorio.

- Siento molestarte, pero ha llegado un mensaje de Austria, han atacado Freid, y me dispongo a partir hacia allí.

- Freid... ¿Quién lo ha hecho? ¿Cómo puede ser?

- No lo se Van, en una hora saldré hacia allí. Y te informare de todo.

- Yo iré contigo Allen, si alguien intenta iniciar otra guerra, quiero saber quien es.

- No creo que sea buena idea Van. Debes de quedarte en Fanelia, puede ser peligroso.

- Soy el soberano de Fanelia Allen, pero también soy protector de Gaia. Quiero este mundo en paz. – y más ahora, penso para él, mas ahora que ella ha vuelto.

- De acuerdo viendo que no te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión, te espero en las caballerizas en una hora.

- Si – contesto él, entro nuevamente en la habitación y la observo aun dormía, se acerco y la llamo, Hitomi abrió los ojos y sonrió al verlo.

- Hola – le saludo – como has dormido.

- Bien – contesto él – Hitomi tengo que partir hacia Freid, puedes quedarte aquí, avisare a Merle para que te haga compañía.

- No – grito ella – he vuelto para estar contigo, iré contigo a Freid.

- No puedes, veras a Freid lo han atacado, y es peligroso que vengas.

- Y que importa eso, estuve contigo durante la guerra, acaso eso no era peligroso.

- Si – respondió él – y entonces te puse en peligro varias veces, no quiero que eso vuelva a ocurrir.

- Tu no me pusistes en peligro Van, yo te quería ayudar, y ahora también. Voy a ir contigo y nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión.

Van se la miro a los ojos y en ellos vio determinación, y supo que no seria capaz de hacerla cambiar de idea.

Hitomi se subió al caballo mientras el mozo de cuadra le sujetaba las riendas – subir es fácil – pensó – pero no sé que debo hace para que este animal ande.

- ¿Sabes montar? – le pregunta Van.

- Define saber. Yo sé subirme al caballo, pero no sé que más debo hacer.

- No te preocupes – le contesto él con una sonrisa – tu caballo es muy dócil, seguirá a los otros, tu solo preocúpate de no caerte.

Todos empezaron a cabalgar hacia Freid, y como Van había dicho, su caballo solo siguió al resto, Allen y Van iban delante, ella los seguía, y detrás algunos soldados de Fanelia.

- Bueno dime Hitomi – dijo Allen – me has echado de menos. – Van al oír esta palabras miro de reojo a Allen molesto.

- Claro – contesto Hitomi – como a todos, mira que hasta e echado de menos a Merle. – Van al oír la respuesta de ella sonrió.

- Vamos Allen, que intentas reconquistarla – le dijo Van.

- Bueno supongo que después de  a ver escuchado los suspiros provenientes de tu habitación lo tengo difícil ¿eh amigo? – Allen rió al mirar el rostro enrojecido de sus acompañantes.

En ese momento, una flecha proveniente de algún lugar del bosque, se clavo en uno de los soldados de Fanelia, los soldados, Allen y Van, se bajaron rápidamente de sus monturas, este último cogió a Hitomi bruscamente bajándola del su caballo y poniéndola detrás de el protectoramente. Del bosque salieron varios hombre y algunos guymelefs. Van llamo a uno de sus soldado, dejando a Hitomi bajo su protección, lanzándose a la lucha junto a Allen. El rey de Fanelia, luchaba ferozmente, abatiendo a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino, Hitomi lo miraba, había mejorado mucho desde la última vez que ella lo había visto combatir, sintió un peso sobre ella y callo al suelo, su hombro le dolía fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el soldado de Fanelia había caído sobre ella, una flecha le había atravesado el cuerpo y al caer la flecha se había clavado en su cuerpo hiriéndola.

Los atacantes huían, Van los miraba mientras ellos corrian del campo de batalla.

- Estas bien  - le pregunto Allen poniéndose en frente de él.

- Si y tu – pero el caballero celeste no le contesto, se habia quedado blanco y miraba detrás de Van, este se dio la vuelta y creyo morir, los soldados ayudaban a Hitomi a ponerse en pie, estaba cubierta de sangre, y su rostro se reflejaba el dolor. Corrio hacia ella y la sostuvo.

- Estoy bien Van, no te preocupes – le dijo con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos. Van le inspecciono todo el cuerpo buscando la herida, y encontro una pequeña desgarro en su hombro, no era grave y respiro aliviado, se dio cuenta que la sangre que cubria a Hitomi era en la mayoria del soldado que la protegia. Miro el cuerpo del soldado y en silencio le dio las gracias.

- Van – le dijo Allen – volvamos a Fanelia, es peligroso.

- Sí. Podras volver a montar – le pregunto a Hitomi mientras miraba sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y tristeza. Como le habia echo eso otra vez, como la habia vuelto a meter en una guerra que podia costar la vida, él estaba preparado para morir, pero no para que muriera ella.

- Si, no te preocupes, solo ayudame a subir al caballo – dicho esto Van la cogio en brazos y la subio sobre la montura. Cogio las riendas y se subio a su caballo, volviendo hacia Fanelia.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Sentía nauseas, y estaba mareada, solo quería llegar pronto y bajarse de ese caballo que no se paraba de mover, le dolía el hombro y se sentía débil, pero no se podía dar por vencida, tenia que aguantar hasta llegar hasta Fanelia. No quería preocupar a Van. El caballo se detuvo.

- Ya hemos llegado – le dijo una voz a su lado.

- Van – dijo ella, no se había dado cuenta de que ya se había bajado de su caballo, se encontraba tan cansada, pensó antes de caer, el rey de Fanelia la cogió en el aire, mientras ella caía.

- Rápido ir en busca del medico- grito mientras la llevaba a su habitación.

Estaba sentado en el suelo junto a la puerta, el médico la estaba reconociendo, que haría si algo le ocurriera. Porque ahora que ella había vuelto sé tenia que iniciar otra guerra, ahora que estaban juntos, no era justo, el destino no tenia derecho a jugar así con ellos.

- Van – le dijo una voz sobresaltándolo – ha llegado otro mensaje de Asturia, no creo que te haga mucha gracia escuchar esto pero es Zaibach, parte del ejercito que sobrevivió a la guerra sé a estado preparando para una nueva lucha. Han iniciado una nueva guerra.

- Otra guerra – añadió Van en un suspiro, mirando la puerta del dormitorio.

- Se pondrá bien es muy fuerte. Ha pasado por cosas peores y siempre ha salido airosa.

- Sí, esta vez sí. Pero no quiero que pase por otra guerra, no tengo derecho a hacerla pasar por eso.

- Que quieres decir con eso Van.

- Esta mañana cuando me desperté, pensé que le podía pedir que se casara conmigo, que fuera mi reina, y ahora la voy a enviar de vuelta a la Luna de las Ilusiones.

- No creo que te resulte fácil, tu crees que ella se querrá ir, no te déjala solo Van.

- Eso déjalo de mi cuenta. – en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

- Se pondrá bien es una herida superficial, solo necesita reposo y en unos días estará perfectamente.

- Merle – llamo Hitomi - ¿Dónde esta Van?

- No lo sé – contesto ella – no le he visto en todo el día.

- ¿Por qué no ha venido a verme en los cuatro últimos días?

- Hitomi ya te lo he dicho, no lo sé, se lo pregunte ayer de noche y me dijo que estaba muy ocupado.

- Pues si el no viene iré yo – dijo enérgica mientras se levantaba de la silla – sabes donde puede estar.

- Mira en el jardín donde están las tumbas de sus padres y de Folken suele ir mucho por allí.

Hitomi salió de la habitación decidida a hablar con Van, al acercarse al jardín, a lo lejos lo vio sentado delante de las tumbas con el energizet en sus manos.

- Van – le llamo- que te ocurre, estas enfadado conmigo.

- No, porque debía estarlo – Van miraba al frente, sabia que si la miraba a los ojos, toda la determinación que tenia en su decisión desaparecía.

- No me has venido a ver ni una sola vez.

- He estado ocupado eso es todo. Además ya te encuentras bien, no creo que sea para tanto.

- Van que te ocurre, porque no me miras.

- Bueno ahora que ya estas bien, me puedo ir, solo estaba esperando a que te recuperaras. Y he perdido mucho tiempo por esa causa.

- Irte a donde.

- A combatir Hitomi, estamos en guerra se te olvido, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que si me permites – dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo y la dejaba allí sola.

- Van – le grito – que es lo que he hecho de malo.

- Nada – contesto él – nada, cual es el problema.

- Parece que no quisieras estar conmigo.

- Claro que quiero Hitomi eres mi amiga, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

- Tu amiga – repitió ella – es eso, solo soy tu amiga.

- Que más quieres ser, sabia que lo que ocurrió la primera noche que llegastes entre nosotros iba a mal interpretar las cosas.

- Van yo te quiero. – por un momento él decidió echarse para atrás, ella le quería, no la podía dejar sabiendo que sentía lo mismo que él, pero a su mente volvió el recuerdo del cuerpo de ella lleno de sangre y el miedo de perderla, de que muriera, sabia que devolviéndola a la Luna Fantasma también la perdería, pero al menos ella estaría a salvo y eso le bastaba.

- Lo siento Hitomi yo a ti no.- Hitomi se quedo parada enfrente de el, sentía como su corazón se rompía trozo a trozo, - quiero volver a casa.

- De acuerdo – le contesto él, sintiendo un gran alivio y la mayor tristeza que había tenido jamás. Levanto el energizer y la misma luz que la trajo, la devolvió a la tierra.


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Se lavo la cara con una toalla estaba harta de las nauseas, se pasaba el día vomitando, se miro al espejo, las ojeras delataban una mala noche, toco su vientre y lo acaricio.

- Como te encuentras – le pregunto Yukary desde la puerta.

- Bien, me estoy empezando a acostumbrar a tener la cabeza metida en el baño, todo el día.- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Que ha dicho tu madre.

- Nada, que iba a decir, me he hecho un sermón sobre las responsabilidades, me abrazo y me dijo que me ayudaría, creo que en el fondo le gusta eso de ser abuela.

- Sabes que yo también te voy a ayudar, pero no sé porque tienes que guardar en secreto quien es el padre.

- No es un secreto, ya te lo he dicho, fue un error, el no me quiere y ya esta, pero yo si quiero a este niño que estoy esperando. Le voy a dar todo mi amor. El amor que siento por su padre, se lo daré todo a el.

Mientras en Gaea la guerra continuaba, una batalla detrás de otra, hacia que Van y sus amigos, no tuvieran tiempo de descansar, había vuelto a despertar a Escaflowne, no pensó que lo tuviera que volver a hacer, el quería un mundo en paz, como su hermano Folken había deseado para el, peor la única manera de encontrar la paz era combatiendo. Estaba tendido sobre la hierba,  su cabeza reposaba sobre uno de sus brazos y el otro lo tenia sobre sus ojos, intentando no ver la destrucción que había alrededor de el, pensando en la mujer que había apartado de su vida, recordó el rostro de ella cuando le dijo que no la quería, le había hecho daño, le había roto el corazón y había destrozado el suyo propio, pero le quedaba la esperanza de que al menos ella estaba a salvo.

- Van estas despierto – le dijo una voz.

Van aparto el brazo de sus ojos y miro al recién llegado – si no lo estaba ya lo estoy Allen – le contesto.

- Cada día estas de mejor humor. 

- Que quieres Allen.

- Nada, solo conversar un poco, no creo que sea tanta molestia.

- Me despiertas para conversar, claro es una buena razón – contesto sarcásticamente.

- Vamos Van los dos sabemos que no estabas dormido. ¿Estabas pensando en ella?

- No, solo descansaba.

- Mi viejo amigo, sigues igual que siempre, ocultando tus sentimientos al resto del mundo, como si así los hicieras desaparecer.

- Hablar de ellos no hacen que dejen de doler.

- No, pero ayuda que otras personas te den su opinión. Además esta guerra seguro que acaba dentro de poco, y lo podrás solucionar todo.

- De acuerdo, pues opina ¿Crees que hice bien Allen?

- No lo sé Van. Sé que solo intentabas ponerla a salvo, pero tal vez el modo en que lo hiciste la aparto para siempre.

- Si, ya lo había pensado, pero en cuanto acabe la guerra puedo ir a buscarla. A lo mejor esta vez el destino no se interpone entre nosotros, y podemos estar juntos, si, la iré a buscar y le contare la verdad, la razón por la que la tuvo que apartar de su lado. Se enfadaría seguro, conocía el carácter de Hitomi y aun recordaba las dos bofetadas que le había dado.

Capitulo 7

Hitomi lo observaba mientras él jugaba en un cajón de arena del parque, intentaba hacer un castillo, pero no conseguía nada mas que amontonar la arena en un lado. Se parece tanto a Van tiene el pelo del mismo color que el suyo y un rostro tan parecido – pensó – aun lo recordaba, habían pasado tres años, y no lo había olvidado, ya no le dolía pensar en él, porque aunque no la quisiera le había dado el mejor de los regalos. Su hijo.

- Hola Hitomi.

- Hola Olken. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Yukary me dijo que estarías aquí. Que grande esta ya.

- Si, crece muy deprisa verdad.

- Hitomi yo – le dijo mientras le cogía una mano – sabes lo que siento por ti, te lo he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero de verdad quiero cuidar de  ti y de tu hijo.

- Lo sé – le contesto ella – pero tu también sabes mi respuesta. Y te pido que si quieres que sigamos siendo amigos dejes de insistir. Para mi lo más importante es Kamcun y es lo único que quiero. No puedo imponerle un padre, no es justo para él.

- Mami – la llamo Kamcun abrazándola.

- Siempre me contestas lo mismo, y creo que utilizas a Kamcun como una excusa para no casarte conmigo. Pero esta bien, no lo volveré a intentar, prefiero ser tu amigo, a desaparecer de tu vida. – Hitomi le sonrió, pero sintió una presión en su pecho, una inquietud, era como si algo no estuviera bien.

- Es una visión, no es imposible ya no las tengo, entonces que es esto que aprieta mi pecho con fuerza. Es el mismo dolor que sentí cuando él me dijo que no me quería.

- Hitomi estas bien, estas pálida.

- Si – contesto ella aliviada, todo había pasado, miro al cielo y por un momento creyó ver el pilar de luz que la transportaba a Gaea – no – pensó para ella – solo fue un reflejo del sol, solo eso un reflejo.

Van se aproximaba al castillo con la cabeza baja, Merle lo esperaba a la puerta de su habitación, cuando lo vio aparecer.

- ¿Qué ocurrió amo Van?¿Dónde esta?

- La perdí Merle – dijo en un susurro – estaba en un lugar con jardines y columpios, un hombre la cogía de la mano, entonces llego un niño pequeño y la llamo mami. La perdí Merle ella ama a otro. Llegue tarde, ya no me quiere. – dijo esto mientras entraba en su habitación y cerraba. Merle se quedo mirando la puerta por la que había entrado Van.

- No puede ser – gimió para ella – él volverá a estar solo otra vez.

FELIZ AÑO 2004


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

- Él puesto que me ofreces es muy interesante Van, pero no puedo dejar Asturia así.

- Porque no Allen tu mismo has dicho en mas de una ocasión que no quieres seguir siendo un soldado. Que quieres llevar una vida estable, además ahora que tu hermana se ha casado, no tienes nada que te ligue a Asturia. Y yo necesito un consejero, a una persona de confianza y no conozco a nadie mejor para ese puesto que tu.

- Si, tienes razón y a Janin, le gusta mucho Fanelia. Y le gustaría que llevara una vida más tranquila, me paso el día de aquí para allá.

- Si lo ves, estoy seguro de que ella estará de acuerdo conmigo. No es plan de casarte y andar dejando a tu mujer sola tanto tiempo.

- Sí, de acuerdo Van acepto el puesto de consejero de tu reino.

Mientras tanto en la tierra.

- No es natural Hitomi y tú lo sabes. Da miedo.

- Ese no es tu problema Olken devuélveme a mi hijo – le grito mientras le arrebata al niño de sus brazos.

- Como puedes decir eso. No te das cuenta de lo que ocurre es un engendro.

- No digas eso, no es cierto.

- Si lo es, lo que ocurre es que tu lo ves con ojos de madre. Este niño tiene que ser mirado por algún médico – dijo mientras intentaba volver a coger al niño, Hitomi se interpuso en medio, pero fue empujada por Olken, chocando contra un marco y recibiendo un golpe en el labio – Hitomi – le dijo acercándose y sujetándola por lo hombros – lo siento no era mi intención hacerte daño.

- Vete y déjanos es paz – chillo ella empujándolo.

- Eso es lo que quieres que me vaya – le grito él empujándola contra una pared – tienes a un niño que es un monstruo. Solo tiene cinco años, que crees que ocurrirá cuando crezca.

- No suelta a mi mama – gritaba Kamcun golpeándole y tirandole de las piernas con sus pequeñas manos para que soltara a su madre – suéltala – Olken le dio un empujón para que le soltara y el niño callo lastimado al suelo.

- ¡No! No le hagas daño.

- ¿Van te ocurre algo?

- ¿No lo has oído?

- No el que.

- Es Hitomi algo le ocurre, me necesita – sin decir mas echo a correr dejando a Allen sorprendido en su asiento.

- No lo entiendes – le volvió a gritar Olken – solo lo hago para protegerte, no sabes si ese niño puede ser peligroso.

- Si lo sé, no es lo que piensas, es herencia de su padre, pero no es nada malo.

- Su padre – repitió Olken – preferiste acostarte con un engendro antes que conmigo – le dijo mientras la volvía a apretar contra la pared Hitomi sintió una punzada de dolor en sus costillas – ¡qué demonios... ! – mascullo cuando una luz le cegó.

- Suéltala.

Olken se quedo sin palabras mientras que el recién llegado le apartaba bruscamente de ella y le pegaba un puñetazo en la barbilla y otro en él estomago, no reacciono hasta que sintió él frió acero contra su cuello.

- Van no – le exclamó ella, sujentadole del brazo – déjale.

Van bajo su espada y la volvió a envainar mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba a Hitomi.

- Estas bien – le pregunto mirando su labio hinchado por el golpe, volvió a mirar al hombre con los ojos llenos de furia – no te perdonare que le hayas hecho daño.

- Van – le susurro ella – llévanos contigo quiero ir a Gaea.

- ¿Llévanos?

- Si – contesto Hitomi cogiendo a su asustado hijo en brazos – a los dos.

Van no hizo mas preguntas, la cogió fuertemente de la cintura y noto como Hitomi se estremecía de dolor así que soltó un poco su abrazo, apretó el colgante con su mano, el pilar de luz se abrió y fueron transportados una vez mas a Gaea.

- Que ocurrió – se preguntaba un asustado Olken en el suelo – que fue todo esto.


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

Los tres llegaron a Gaea, Van aun la tenia agarrada por la cintura, cuando Hitomi se agacho y dejo a su hijo en el suelo.

- Kamcun este es mi amigo Van, te acuerdas que te hable de el, no le tienes que tener miedo, él nos ayudara. Tu no te tienes que asustar por nada de acuerdo.

- Si mami – contesto el pequeño.

- Van él es mi hijo Kamcun – le dijo antes de desmayarse sobre él.

- ¡Mami! – Van miro al cuerpo inerte que estaba sobre él y al niño que tenia lágrimas en los ojos.

- No te preocupes – le dijo cogiendo a Hitomi en brazos – tu madre hace esto cada vez que viene aquí. Es como una tradición – añadió sonriendo – ya veras como en unas horas se recuperara. Ven sígueme.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – interrogo el pequeño.

- En Gaea. Es un mundo que se encuentra ...

- Sé donde esta Gaea, mi mama me hablo de este planeta, estamos en tu reino.

- Si, ves esas luces de ahí, ese es mi castillo. ¿Tu madre te hablo mucho de aquí?

- Si, me lo contó todo. ¿Es verdad que hay una niña que es un gato?

- Bueno yo no diría que es una niña, mas bien una mujer, pero si es un gato.

- Van ¿Dónde te habías metido? No deberías salir corriendo así, me dejaste preocupado – pero Allen no siguió hablando, miro a la chica que Van traía en sus brazos y al niño que les acompañaba - ¿Esta bien?

- Si, solo necesita descansar.

- ¿De que tiene esos golpes?

- Luego te lo explicare – le contesto mirando al niño – Kamcun él es Allen Shezard.

- El caballero Celeste.

- Sí exacto. Allen él es Kamcun el hijo de Hitomi.

- El hijo de Hitomi – repitió Allen – es un place conocerte Kamcun – le dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- Hola contesto Kamcun. ¿Qué hace para que sé agacha? – le pregunto a Van.

- A ti también te lo explicare luego. ¿Tienes hambre?

- Un poco, pero me quiero quedar con mi mama.

- Mira vamos a hacer una cosa, yo voy a poner a tu madre mas cómoda, y tu puedes ir con Allen a comer algo, y cuando termines el te llevara junto a tu madre.

- De acuerdo – contesto Kamcun.

Hitomi intentaba abrir los ojos, pero le costaba mucho esfuerzo. Se llevo una mano a su cabeza le dolía horrores.

- Tienes un buen golpe – le susurro una voz conocida.

- ¿Merle?¿Eres tu?

- Quien voy a ser sino. Ya me contaras que te ha pasado. El amo Van no me a querido decir nada.

- ¿Y Kamcun? – grito.

- Ahí – dijo Merle – mira que estampa, se quedan para ayudarme y se duermen los dos, no sé yo de que ayuda sirven. – Hitomi siguió la vista a donde señalaba su amiga, en el pequeño sofá que había en la habitación Kamcun dormido y tapado con una manta tenia sus pies sobre las piernas de Van, que se encontraba sentado con las piernas estiradas y la cabeza apoyada atrás. Hitomi no creyó ver jamás esa estampada, su hijo junto a su padre.

- Bueno Van siempre se duerme – contesto ella con una sonrisa que desapareció cuando hizo un intento de levantarse.

- Estate quieta, tienes dos costillas rotas por lo menos, sin contar ese labio hinchado, parece que te hubiese pisado un caballo. ¿Qué te paso?

- Luego hablamos sobre eso, ahora quiero dormir un poco.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos se encontraba sola en la habitación, miro al sofá donde antes habían dormido Van y Kamcun, pero ahora estaba vació. En ese momento  Van entro por la puerta con una bandeja. 

- Te he traído el desayuno, me alegro que ya te hayas despertado. – apoyo la bandeja sobre la mesita y la ayudo a recostarse en la cama – te duele – le pregunto mientras le ponía la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

- Un poco. Gracias Van

- No tienes nada que agradecerme.

- Si que lo tengo, no se como ni porque pero apareciste en el momento justo. Me salvaste a mí y a mi hijo. 

- No tiene importancia – le toco con su pulgar el labio – tienes un buen hinchazón. – Hitomi sintió como se le paraba el corazón al sentirlo tan cerca de ella. – a que vino toda esa historia. ¿Él es el padre de Kamcun?

- No, solo era un amigo, pero se asusto por algo y perdió la razón.

- Que le asusto tanto que le llevo a hacerte esto.

- Van ahora no me apetece hablar de esto, por favor dejémoslo para otro momento. ¿Dónde esta Kamcun?

- Correteando por ahí con Merle, creo que a encontrado a su alma gemela, es tan travieso como ella.

- Si un poco – rió ella – pero es un buen chico.

- Si, lo es y además muy valiente, no se asusto ni un momento, es tan valiente como su madre.


	9. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9.

Van paseaba por los jardines, y vio a Merle y Kamcun corriendo intentando atrapar un pájaro. Se sentó en el suelo y los observo.

- Parecen pasarlo bien – les dijo Allen sentándose junto a el.

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo estas?

- Confundido a decir verdad, el hombre que vi junto a Hitomi hace mas de un año, era el mismo que la estaba golpeando, me ha dicho que no es el padre del niño.

- ¿Entonces quien es su padre?

- No lo se, no me lo ha dicho y yo no le he querido preguntar. Solo me contó que el hombre se asusto por algo que había hecho Kamcun, nada más.

- Van, no crees que Kamcun tiene cierto parecido contigo.

- No bromees Allen, no estoy para eso ahora.

- No en serio, mirare se te parece, tal vez tu...

- No. Yo no soy el padre, por mucho que lo desee no soy su padre.

- Hola – dijo una voz por detrás.

- Hitomi, no deberías estar levantada, aun estas débil – dijo mientras se levantaba y la sujetaba.

- Hola Hitomi – Allen también se levanto y fue a abrazar a su amiga.

- Hola Allen. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Mejor que tu, ven siéntate con nosotros, estamos viendo a estos dos.

- Parece que se entienden muy bien – dijo mientras se sentaba.

- Seguro que estas bien – le pregunto Van.

- Sí, un poco magullada pero bien.

- Mama, mama, - grito el niño abrazándola, lo que produjo que Hitomi soltara un pequeño gemido – lo siento.

- No te preocupes estoy bien. ¿Y tu?

- Merle me esta enseñando a cazar pájaros, todavía no hemos cogido ninguno, pero ella dice que hay que tener paciencia.

- Merle que le enseñas a mi hijo – añadió con una sonrisa.

- Yo nada, pero si me tiene agotada, no se esta quieto.

- Vamos a seguir jugando – le decía a la chica tirando de su brazo – venga yo quiero coger un pájaro. Vamos.

- No puedo mas – gimió ella dejándose arrastra por el niño, mientras el resto del grupo reía.

- Bueno he de arreglar algunos asuntos, Van luego me debes firmar unos papeles, ¿Te veré en la cena Hitomi?

- No lo sé Allen la verdad es que me siento cansada, lo más seguro que me vaya a acostar.

- Te acompaño – le dijo  Van  ayudándola a levantarse.

- Gracias – se apoyo en su mano y se levanto, se quedo muy cerca de él, sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora. Van comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación sin soltarle la mano.

Van estaba asomado a su balcón necesitaba respirar, la cercanía de Hitomi lo perturbaba, la sentía tan cerca y la vez tan lejos, sabia que no había nadie en su vida, pero ella había tenido un hijo con otra persona, esa persona debía ser  mucho más importante para ella que él, significaría algo en su vida.

- Hola Van. – levanto su vista y se encontró con la mirada verde de Kamcun, que estaba en el bacón superior.

- ¿Qué haces despierto? Es muy tarde, tu madre se enfadara contigo, si se entera.

- No se enterara. ¿Qué haces? 

- Nada, solo miraba la Luna de la Ilusiones.

- ¿La Tierra? 

- Sí.

- Desde aquí se ve distinta. Más bonita –dijo mientras se colgaba del balcón.

- Kamcun no te asomes tanto te puedes... – no pudo terminar de hablar porque el niño resbalo y fue cayendo al vació, Van extendió sus alas y se tiro tras él cogiendolo en el aire.

- Tienes alas – le dijo con asombro, Van se poso en el suelo y soltó al niño.

- Si bueno yo... – no sabia que decirle al niño, como explicárselo.

- Me enseñaras a volar.

- Veras es que no todo el mundo lo puede hacer.

- Pero yo si dijo – mientras se quitaba su camiseta y le mostraba a Van sus alas.

- Como puede ser tú eres un ryugin.

- ¿Un que?

- Un descendiente de Atlantis, como yo.

- OH, no lo sabia. Pero me enseñaras a volar verdad. Mama me ha dicho que no debo volar porque aun son pequeñas y no son fuertes, además no puedo enseñar mis alas, a la gente les asusta, a Olken le dio miedo y por eso...

- Kamcun – grito una voz por detrás del niño.

Notas de la escritora (o intento de ello)

Gracias a las personas que me dejaron los mensajes y sus opiniones, que aunque son pocas, les estoy muy agradecida:

Dark Raxiel

anita-asakura

Mileryth

Hotaru Kanzaki

Besos

Emily


	10. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10

- No te enfades mama, el también tiene alas y me va a enseñar a usarlas, a que sí Van.

- No estoy enfadada – le digo acercándose al niño – seguro que Van te enseñara a volar, pero no ahora es tarde y ya deberías estar durmiendo.

- Vale hasta mañana mama, adiós Van.

Van no respondió, solo lo vio marcharse y miro a Hitomi esperaba respuestas a las miles de preguntas que corrian por su mente.

- Gracias, por ayudarlo. Buenas noches Van – la oyó decir.

- Buenas noches y ya esta. Creo que me debes mas de una explicación Hitomi. ¿Es mi hijo? ¿Es mío?.

- Que importancia tiene quien sea su padre. 

- Para mí mucha, necesito saberlo, ¿es verdad Hitomi es hijo mío?.

- Y que si lo es, no importa Van.

- Que como me puedes decir eso. 

- De la misma manera que tu me pudiste decir a mí que no me querías, yo te puedo decir a ti, que no tienes nada que ver con mi hijo, y óyelo bien Van mi hijo y de nadie mas – grito dándose la vuelta.

- No – Van la sujeto del brazo y la volteo para que la mirara – no. Ojala fuera verdad, ojala te hubiera dejado de amar, pero no es verdad. Solo quería protegerte, ponerte a salvo, no quería que volvieras a vivir otra guerra arriesgando tu vida, sabia que si te pedía que te fueras no lo harías, y escogí una salida fácil, no fuera la mas acertada, pero no se me ocurrió otra, cuando la guerra acabo fui a buscarte, pero te encontré con otro hombre y con un niño, pensé que habías rehecho tu vida con otra persona y que eras feliz, no me quise involucrar, pero te quería y te sigo queriendo, y querré a nuestro hijo con todo mi amor – añadió abrazándola.

Hitomi se quedo en silencio, no podía decir nada, no sabia que decir, lo sentía tan cerca de el, notaba su aliento en su cuello, sus brazos rodeándola como tantas veces había deseado. 

- Hitomi sé mi reina por favor.

No obutuvo respuesta, ella se separo de el y corrio dentro del castillo, dejándole en la mayor soledad.

- Mama ¿Te has enfadado conmigo por enseñarle mis alas a Van? – le pregunta viendo el rostro de tristeza de su madre que se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana.

- No, como crees eso, yo nunca me enfadaría contigo.

- Puedo pasar – preguntaron desde la puerta.

- Claro Allen pasa – le contesto Hitomi – Allen paso dentro de la habitación seguido por Merle.

- Oye Kamcun, la cocinera ha hecho un pastel y esta esperando que alguien lo vaya a probar para ver que tal esta.

- Yo voy – grito el niño saliendo por la puerta – me encantan los pasteles.

- Bueno Hitomi – Allen se sentó a su lado y Merle enfrente – así que Kamcun es hijo de Van.

- Os lo ha dicho.

- En realidad, os hoy ayer de noche – contesto Merle bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

- Veo que no has perdido tu habilidad para escuchar a escondidas.

- Bueno yo... Esa no es la cuestión, nosotros queríamos decirte que lo que te contó Van ayer es cierto.

- El te quiere Hitomi – le soltó Allen – te necesita, esta sufriendo.

- Ahora me necesita. También yo lo necesite a el, y me aparto de su lado yo también sufro y sufrí mucho cuidando yo sola de un niño, creéis que es tan fácil perdonar el daño que me hizo.

- El solo quería ayudar – le contesto Merle – puede que no fuera de la mejor manera pero solo te quería proteger.

- Y también esta lo de Kamcun, es su hijo. De verdad quieres ocultárselo para siempre,  tiene derecho a saber que Van es su padre, no es justo para el crecer sin padre. Es muy listo y algún día preguntara por él y lo querrá conocer.

- El ya sabe que conocerá a su padre a su debido tiempo. Y nunca creí que vosotros dos pudierais venir en plan de casamenteros – les digo enojada.

- Nosotros no queremos involucrarnos, solo que creíamos que debías saber la verdad, mientras estuvimos en la guerra, cada uno de los pensamiento de Van estaba destinado a ti Hitomi.

- Dejarlo por favor, no me ayudáis solo me confundís más.

Van estaba sentado delante de las tumbas de sus padre y de su hermano Folken, recordó como había perdido a su hermano sin tener la oportunidad para decirle que le había perdonado, que le quería.

- ¿Quiénes son? – interrogo Kamcun sentadonse junto a el.

- Mis padres y mi hermano.

- ¿Tenias un hermano?

- Si, murió durante una gran guerra.

- Mi padre también estuvo en una guerra.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

- Mi mama. Él estuvo en una guerra donde salió victorioso y libero a todo su pueblo.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho tu madre sobre él?

- Que es un gran caballero, es muy valiente y muy fuerte, pero que no puede estar con nosotros porque debe luchar por la paz. Cuando yo sea mayor, seré como él y luchare para que nunca haya guerra como lo hace.

Van miraba al niño mientras hablaba, tenia los ojos de su madre, y se alegro de que ella no le hubiera contado la verdad, de que la había echado de su lado, por miedo a perderla, por cobardía.

La noche había caído, Hitomi sentada en la cama de su hijo, le miraba mientras el emocionado, le contaba como Van le había enseñado a mover sus alas.

- Solo me eleve unos centímetros, pero Van dice que según vaya creciendo mis alas también crecerán y volare tan alto como él. Van  dice que tu has volado con él, yo también te llevare a volar.

- Te cae muy bien Van.

- Si, es muy bueno conmigo, y no le dan miedo mis alas como a Olken – dijo mientras bajaba su mirada – él decía que yo era un monstruo.

- Pero tu sabes que eso es mentira.

- Si, además Van me ha dicho, que eso es por que Olken era idiota y yo también lo creo.

- Vaya por lo que veo hablas mucho con Van. Cariño, te acuerdas que yo te dije que un día conocerías a tu padre.

- Sí.

- Bien pues creo que ya es hora de que sepas que... Van es tu padre.

El niño se quedo en silencio mirando a su madre, no añadió nada a lo que le había confesado su madre, solo se levanto de su cama y fue a la habitación de Van, mientras su madre lo seguía. Kamcun pico a la puerta y entro cuando recibió la invitación, Hitomi se quedo afuera esperando, no sabia la reacción que podía tener su hijo, pero pensó que seria mejor que hablaran a solas.

- Pero bueno – le digo Van – tu nunca te acuestas temprano, los niños deben irse pronto a dormir.

- Mama me lo ha dicho.

- Claro que te lo ha dicho, porque las mamas se encargan de que los niños este a su hora en la cama.

- No, me ha dicho que tú eres mi padre – Van se quedo mudo, no esperaba esa respuesta - ¿Es verdad?

- Si lo es – el niño se acerco a el y lo abrazo, Van le correspondió al abrazo.

- ¿Tengo que irme?

- Irte a donde.

- A la tierra, ¿Tengo que volver?

- No soy yo quien debe tomar esa decisión. Tu madre es quien debe decidir si se quiere quedar. No sé si lo entiendes, pero tu madre y yo pertenecemos a mundos distintos, y eso no es fácil.

- ¿Y yo a que mundo pertenezco?

- Al que tu elijas – le dijo Hitomi desde la puerta – si te quieres quedar aquí nos quedaremos, si quieres volver a la tierra nos iremos.

- Yo me quiero quedar. Quiero estar con mi padre. ¿Vosotros os queréis? – los dos se miraron, no sabiendo que contestarle al niño.

- Yo quiero mucho a tu madre – le contesto Van al niño.

- ¿Y tu mama, le quieres?

- Kamcun, no es tan fácil, nos hemos hecho mucho daño, han pasado muchas cosas y demasiado tiempo.

- Si lo es mama, yo aunque estuviera años sin verte te querría mas aun. ¿Tu le quieres?

- Si le quiero – contesto Hitomi mirando a los ojos de Van, este sintió una liberación en su corazón, ella aun le seguía amando, se acerco a ella la beso y la abrazo.

- Perdóname – le dijo – perdona lo que hice, pero te juro que pasare el resto de mi vida intentando que olvides el dolor que te provoque.

Hitomi respondió a su abrazo y comenzó a llorar, pero por primera vez en estos últimos años no lloraba de tristeza, sino de felicidad. La felicidad que le daba volver a estar con la persona que amaba.

Fin.

Bueno espero que os haya gustado.

Un beso Emily.

emilywolen@yahoo.es 


End file.
